


Flash

by 123account



Category: All伦
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 08:10:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20720984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/123account/pseuds/123account





	Flash

邓伦坐在地上，被撕开的衬衫翻向两侧，浅色的花朵点缀在墨蓝的布料上，雪白的胸膛袒露着，颤抖而惊魂未定。  
张梓晨盯着他看，不知道该做什么表情，也不知道该把眼神放在邓伦嫣红翕张的嘴唇上还是雪白起伏的胸口上。  
其实是有机会阻止的，对吧？  
张梓晨想，自己明明很清楚，那个制片人多少次用露骨的眼神锁定邓伦，多少次对邓伦上下其手，但是当他看到邓伦拿起制片人送的果汁时候，他还是没有阻止。  
果然，那个夜晚，还是没被他忘记。  
灯光已经寥寥，大厂里只剩下宿舍灯火通明，年轻男人们享受着夜晚，享受摄像机拍不到的自由。  
林书豪站在战术讨论室的静谧与黑暗里，把邓伦抱在臂弯，像抱只小兔子一样轻易。  
“豪哥，开一下灯。”邓伦有些局促地在林书豪怀里乱动，但面对伸手不见五指的黑暗，他不希望林书豪放开他。  
林书豪轻轻笑了笑，在阶梯坐垫上坐下，揽着邓伦，把他放在自己腿上。腿间硬挺火热的长物戳出来，抵着邓伦柔软的身体，邓伦转身就去摸索他的牛仔裤拉链。  
张梓晨是在这个时候靠近门缝的，他不知道里面有没有人，伸出手要推门的时候，他听见邓伦的声音。  
“好热。”邓伦几乎握不住林书豪那根傲人的阳具，白嫩的手随着绛紫色筋脉跳动而颤抖着。林书豪探过来要脱邓伦的裤子，邓伦就软软地依偎在林书豪肩上，紧张地呼吸着。  
炽热的呼吸声停下了，变成水声，唇舌搅在一起的淫靡勾缠声。邓伦吞下林书豪的唾液，这就像药引，让他肚子饿，想用另一张嘴被林书豪喂饱。  
邓伦另一只手紧紧搂住林书豪的脖子，借力让自己抬起屁股，一下下儿地夹着后穴，内裤很快就湿了。  
灯忽然被打开，张梓晨看见，邓伦在往林书豪的肉棒上坐，仰着头露出精致的喉结。林书豪的大手放在邓伦的小腹上，好像准备描摹自己鸡巴的轮廓。  
邓伦喘息着坐到底，扭动着像是享受又像是挣扎。林书豪把另一只手给他抓着，等待他适应后穴被撑开的痛感。  
“豪哥对我，对我……对我真好……”邓伦此刻在他怀里，被他填满，被他抚慰。林书豪微卷的龟头好像已经到了最深处，略微碰一碰那处的肉壁，就让邓伦觉得自己会和狗一样摇尾巴，“啊……啊豪哥太长了，不要……不要停……”  
龟头卖力地为他搔痒，邓伦脸上的神情已经迷醉沉溺，小手抓着林书豪的拇指根，一动一动地传递着每次被直取花心的舒爽。左手托着自己的腰侧，缓解挺着身子挨肏的负担。  
不是腰不好吗？  
为什么平时一起训练时候戴着束腰，动不动就露出一种强撑的神情，让所有人为他心疼，让所有人被他俘获，现在却为了挨肏，连腰疼也顾不上？  
张梓晨有些生气，他瞪着眼睛看门缝里的景象，没发现自己的身体正在一下下儿地打摆子。  
邓伦的奶子像两颗大水珠一样颤抖着，张梓晨想起某一天在宿舍，烽骑士的球员过来不怀好意地说，邓伦在台下看比赛时候蹦蹦跳跳的，大家都看见他乳摇了。Flash的一群男孩当然气得要打人，但是赶走了那个混蛋之后，张梓晨在大家尴尬的沉默里知道，这个队伍里每个人都在肖想邓伦。  
原来不止他一个。  
林书豪抓着邓伦的胸脯肉，大手包裹紧攥，像在为初乳的小羊挤奶，邓伦哀求着叫唤，但林书豪好像更得意趣，享受他越来越紧的后穴。  
门缝里，张梓晨眼睁睁看着邓伦的肚子先是鼓起来，然后抽搐着颤抖，尖叫钻出邓伦的喉咙，他瘫软在林书豪身上，粉白色的阴茎迸出一股奶一样的白，断断续续流淌着。  
“伦伦也好热。”林书豪喜欢邓伦潮吹时候喷出的液体，骚得特别有劲儿，特别催情。他的龟头顶端被完全地冲淋过了，他满足地顶弄碾压邓伦肠壁上的肉凸，微微靠近邓伦的耳边，“感觉伦伦这里好像被弄大了，伦伦会不会想尿？”  
张梓晨已经忘了自己是怎么走出去的，他只记得失魂落魄地走出大门后，他疯跑着穿过露天篮球场，汗水流进眼里，他拼命眨眼。是汗水浇灭了他眼里的火，但是心里的火始终也没有被浇灭。  
邓伦为什么会是这样的？  
每次他赢球的时候，甚至不敢抱一抱邓伦，生怕浑身的汗水腐蚀了那细嫩娇美的肌肤，但是从此之后，他想自己再也不会如此小心翼翼。张梓晨躺在床上睡不着的时候，邓伦风骚的浪叫声就萦绕在他耳边。  
他感到就像被谁打了一巴掌一样，打破了所有幻想和绮梦，他的梦中人变成了一只骚狐狸，还被别人肏得肠水潮吹。  
而现在，邓伦正在伸手拉他。  
张梓晨打了那个油腻的制片人一拳，从脑侧，五分钟前。  
看到那头肥猪抱头鼠窜的时候，张梓晨很庆幸，庆幸自己偷偷跟着邓伦走出来。他出手的时候不知道自己为什么要这么做，他对自己说，只是因为他有正义感，邓伦身边又只有他一个人。  
但张梓晨看着面色潮红的邓伦，他终于意识到自己的怒发冲冠，只是为了目睹并独享此时此刻，分外美丽的邓伦。  
“梓晨。”邓伦轻轻喘着气，把大敞的领口拉在一起，虽然微微笑着，但是看起来像是随时要昏过去，“谢谢梓晨，你先回去吧，我还要等人。”  
张梓晨盯着他看了一会儿，明明眼神已经涣散得支撑不住，却还频频望向停车场的入口，溶溶的目光和夜色一样温柔。  
在等林书豪来接他吗？刚刚邓伦出去之后，林书豪已经告别，说要回家了。  
所以限时情人被抛弃了？  
张梓晨攥着运动背包的带子，慢慢走出去。他脚步很轻，轻到他可以听清邓伦越来越无助和失控的喘息。他还是太单纯，他一直以为那个制片人在果汁里放的是兴奋剂一类的东西，但是现在他好像知道了，邓伦不能被他扔在这里，会很危险。  
他猛回头，却看到一张张熟悉的笑脸从大门处涌出来，他们脸上有醉酒的红，大声喧哗的回声荡在偌大的停车场里，盖过了邓伦夹杂咳嗽的喘息。  
毫不犹豫，张梓晨把自己藏在一列黑车后面，弯着腰快步走向邓伦。他知道，他知道自己为什么这么做，他不想让别人看见这样的邓伦，即使是并肩作战的队友也不行。  
那个痛苦残酷的绮梦之夜反复闪回，邓伦那时候是苍白的，即使在林书豪怀里挨肏，也是柔软干净的，像爱上狼的兔子，像心甘情愿的猎物。  
但是现在不一样！趁着队友爆发出巨大的哄笑，他跑起来，他衣服上的拉链乱抖发出细微的响声，张梓晨回想刚刚见到的邓伦——他是不清醒的，尽管妆卸得很干净，温软清纯得让人不敢碰触，但是他的眼神他的呼吸他的声音都浓妆艳抹地招摇着，妩媚动人到像只狐狸，娇艳生动到变成只猫。  
这样的邓伦美艳得那么真切那么不可置信，又那么危险那么触手可及。  
张梓晨越是想越是口干舌燥，邓伦此刻惊人的美貌和那一晚邓伦挺着腰求欢的淫相交替着在他脑子里嚣张频闪，冲刷着他理智的印象。  
邓伦，在所有人，不管是那些制片人还是他们这些球员眼里都是白玫瑰吧？  
张梓晨想，他是第一个知道被林书豪浇满精液的脏玫瑰的真面目的人，林书豪也会觉得邓伦是白玫瑰，而他是玫瑰的主，怎么会觉得脏？  
那林书豪知道不知道，这朵淫靡玫瑰正在这个鬼地方开成罂粟花，罂粟在引诱他，引诱他变成奸淫有主的美人的禽兽？  
不，不对，邓伦是不脏的，是他自己冤枉了邓伦，邓伦仅仅是和林书豪相爱而已，他们情之所至，是张梓晨自己，因为嫉妒才去抹黑这朵可爱地摇曳着的白玫瑰，白玫瑰的爱与被爱都是如此纯洁。  
张梓晨心脏狂跳，他看见了闭着眼依靠在墙角的邓伦，他雪白花瓣一样的肌肤上浮动着酡红情潮，他优雅淡然的外壳终于融化了，裸露出一朵亟待采撷的淫艳之花。  
张梓晨以为自己会急不可耐地采花，他会把邓伦裹在怀里带走，如果邓伦想要，他可以整夜操他，一定不劳动他扭着伤腰求欢，不会那样死命攥着他的奶子不放手，因为自己一定比林书豪更爱邓伦。  
这个世界上没有人比我更爱邓伦了，张梓晨想。  
因此，他没有如自己所料地迫不及待，他蹲下来，颤抖着手把邓伦扶起来，动作轻得不能再轻。邓伦似乎勉强睁眼看了看他，然后声音软软甜甜地流出来：“终于来了……好久……”  
他在等我吗？他知道自己在说什么吗？他也喜欢我也对我有感觉？他想让我操他！  
年轻火热的心脏几乎要跳出张梓晨的胸膛，他知道自己一定笑得很愚蠢，但是他控制不住。  
他小心翼翼地抱着邓伦，做贼似的蹑手蹑脚往电梯走，球员们都走光了，这灯火昏黄宴终人散的酒店，只剩下他一个人陪着邓伦庆功。  
邓伦柔软丰满的屁股在他臂弯里搂着，臀肉满盈盈地抱陷他刚硬的手臂线条。邓伦发烫的脸颊贴在他的胸口，信任地半梦半醒。  
张梓晨的牙在颤抖，他想亲他，把他亲哭，他想舔他，把他舔得求饶，舔得白皮肤全都变粉。  
可是他不能，他怕邓伦疼，那么娇嫩那么融腻的皮肤，怎么能疼呢？  
于是他低下头，在走进电梯的一瞬间，用嘴唇轻轻碰着邓伦的嘴唇，晶莹秾红的唇瓣没有完全闭合，看起来散发着莓浆的味道。  
张梓晨的嘴唇也在抖，他像在舔舐一粒果冻，他好怕，怕自己不小心吞了它。  
湿润饱满的唇珠被挑逗着，邓伦依然闭着眼，但他昂起头，快而饥渴地吻上去，甜软的舌头灵巧地钻进张梓晨呆滞的嘴，热情地扫过他的牙齿，亲昵地贴着他的上牙膛，像蛇又像蛇的信子，裹挟着致命的毒，几乎想往喉咙探索。  
邓伦的双手交握在张梓晨的后颈，衬衫已经滑下他的肩膀，晚礼服一样半遮邓伦的胸乳。他借着手的力气向上探，几乎把脖颈后仰了一个直角，只为了吻张梓晨。  
吻技高超，邓伦的嘴一吮一舒，口涎性感地勾连着，张梓晨自知，他已经被粘在了这只美艳毒蜘蛛的网上。  
邓伦吸着张梓晨的舌尖，诱惑它进到自己嘴里，白而整齐的牙齿咀嚼着这猎物，张梓晨的味蕾上尝到一种类似玫瑰糖的香和甜，让人不那么喜欢，却妙不可言。原来蜘蛛的毒液如此让人上瘾，原来玫瑰真的是玫瑰，脏的湿的香的，玫瑰玫瑰玫瑰。  
张梓晨不合时宜地想起来林书豪的精液，它是否曾经喷淋在邓伦嘴里？邓伦像只美人鱼，好像不能离开张梓晨的口水，离开就会死，这是相濡以沫，是相濡以沫。  
张梓晨抱着邓伦走出电梯门，飞快地用裤兜蹭着读卡器。  
邓伦还在吻他，就这样被抱进门，邓伦屈着腿踢上门，蹬着门往前扑，张梓晨知道他的意图，他愿意让邓伦为所欲为，他给邓伦作垫子，任邓伦把他压在地上。  
“好了……豪……热……”邓伦含混地吐字，他停止热吻，大开着双腿跨坐在张梓晨胯上，贴着张梓晨搏搏振动的胸肌，听他的心跳。  
张梓晨不在乎，他是偷吃，即使邓伦抱着他喊林书豪，他也不会生邓伦的气，因为邓伦的爱是专一的，他是剽窃者。  
他想这药性真烈，让邓伦变得这么主动，和被他窥伺的那一夜迥然不同。  
他把手伸到邓伦的腰，布料有些潮湿，被拽下来，露出白生生的屁股和大腿。邓伦腿根的肉那么软，像块奶油糍粑，他小心翼翼地团着玩。  
邓伦快恼了，他被摸得后穴流水，整个肠子都痒得发空，腰里又酸又热，好像温泉似的涌着热流。这药或许是专攻在肠子里的，欲火一烧就让他一肚子装满了沸腾的肠液。可腰肢还是那么细瘦曼妙，邓伦扭着身子在张梓晨裤裆鼓起的硬包上蹭，他恨不得有人往他的后穴里塞冰块，他痒得想在男人堆里捂着肚子打滚儿。  
可是眼前这个肉棒粗硬的男孩宁可看着，宁可玩他腿根上的肉，也不知道把鸡巴插进他穴里搅搅他的前列腺和水淋淋的肠。  
邓伦咬着牙撑在张梓晨身上，毫无章法地乱拽张梓晨的裤带，手指软得他使不上力气，身体塌下来撞在张梓晨怀里，喘着气，虚握着拳捶他。  
张梓晨眨了眨眼睛，抬起手把邓伦的手捏住，他吞了吞口水，自己打开裤带的结。  
“伦哥，我——”  
邓伦又吻他，邓伦歪偏着头啜吻，邓伦的舌尖不满地略过去，翻出张梓晨的口腔肉。他的强势是玫瑰的刺，他简直像暴虐的女王，张梓晨是革命者，会用火热的枪刃使女王雌伏受辱。  
窗外一轮月圆，圆得像完璧的处女，乌云像嫖客一样蜂拥而至，把月亮遮得密不透风，像暧昧隐秘的帷幕。  
那么多黯淡的云，凭什么有一朵能和月亮上床呢？  
张梓晨突然咬牙切齿。  
他太知道了，太知道这一夜是自己捡来的、偷来的，他不是拾金不昧的人，从来不是。  
所以他现在就要操邓伦，让邓伦永远记住被他操的滋味，让他自己也永远记住，记住这不是一场梦，这是会向瑶台月下逢。  
他一把揪住邓伦的肩膀，两个人的上下掉了个个儿，邓伦的腰带被张梓晨丢出去，金属的腰带扣落地，就像女王滚落的皇冠。  
炽热已经贴上邓伦的穴口，湿腻的媚肉急不可耐地巴望着，它们是彼此的食物，发誓共生同死，决心两败俱伤。  
张梓晨其实还能听见，邓伦低声念叨的是豪，絮语间都是错觉般的甜蜜和熟稔。他一定在床上喊过林书豪许多次，这么喊，边呻吟边喊豪哥，哭着喊豪哥。  
似乎为了张梓晨的妒火中烧，天际劈下一道雪亮的闪电，黑暗的房间霎那变得通明，张梓晨看见邓伦的神色，他霜白的脸上弥漫着一层枫红，秋波若有若无地暗送，但仔细端详，水光潋滟的飞凤眼只是定定看着他，玻璃珠一样不转动。  
闪电的白光转瞬即逝，邓伦的脸就和一切共同湮没在黑暗里，如蚌珠无光，沉沦入海。  
张梓晨用手垫着邓伦的腰，缓慢地用手指抹过邓伦的后穴，嫩滑湿透的内壁肉迅速地把他的手指滑出来，但穴口的媚肉又缠绵，亲热地挽留。  
吸吮不得的声音啵的一下儿，像鲛人拢起湿润的嘴唇，勾引地飞吻。  
“好……”邓伦仰着头，扭动着腰，想让张梓晨的手狠狠捏他，但张梓晨并没有注意到，他径直把龟头挤入了邓伦滑腻的后穴。括约肌被塞满，堵得严严实实，邓伦觉得自己就像个啤酒瓶，酝酿的一肚子淫水都等着找个时机喷出来。  
筋脉舒张着，和紧抱的媚肉殊死搏斗，但又那么知道，无论是流血还是翕缩，如何抗拒推阻，最终都会深拥到底。  
邓伦倒吸了一大口气，被打开的甬道末端只让他觉得肠道深处蛰伏着的淫兽更饥渴，男孩的鸡巴味顺着肠壁爬。像鲜血诱惑鲨鱼，年轻又野蛮的雄性味道也是捕捉那只性兽的饵。  
闪电。  
邓伦被照亮的脸上极致欢愉又欲求不满，他张着嘴，手拽张梓晨的上衣衣摆，把他往自己身上扯。惊雷响起的时候，邓伦惊悸地抖了一下儿。  
一股有力又滚烫的肠液喷到穴口，把张梓晨的龟头冲得险些立刻射精。  
“操！”张梓晨狠狠顶进去，湿滑无比的肠肉渐渐绞紧，咕冗着用水和软肉包裹住他的阴茎，龟头感知到的肠肉嫩得出奇。他觉得简直不可思议，即便是被下了药，邓伦难道就真有了比婊子还高明百倍的本事？  
张梓晨异样地满足，因为在那一瞬间，他觉得林书豪一刻不停地肏上几十次，也不如他这一次来得刺激享受，何况爱不如偷，交不如抢。  
这是每个热爱竞技体育的人共同的嗜好，或者说性癖。如果用一种林书豪和张梓晨都明白的语言来表达，同样是完美进球，一个几秒之间的暴扣，是比费尽心机地找到空位去投篮更容易被记住的。  
他扶住邓伦颤抖抽搐的细腰，快速地在湿腻腻的肉隧里抽插，越接近最深处的秘巢，邓伦就叫得越欢越浪。  
张梓晨想起初中时候，班里男生传阅一本地摊上买来的神怪故事，他听着邓伦一声声叫，想起故事里被发情母猫附身的淫妇。  
“伦哥，我爱你。”张梓晨俯下身，他想亲邓伦，想知道邓伦还有没有力气咬他的舌头，“伦哥。”  
“好……好磊磊，慢一点，慢——啊！”邓伦从软语变成尖叫，责怪、爱恋、欲拒还迎、欲说还休，这些情绪都是专用在久伴的爱侣之间的，张梓晨觉得不对劲儿，但邓伦已经变得近似哀求，“姐姐痛……”  
闪电劈碎白骨白，暴雨冲淡鲜血鲜，谴责着骑士对女王的反叛。  
电光定格，张梓晨看见一大滴水珠落在邓伦高潮着的脸上，他一滴滴地掉眼泪，一滴滴下落。  
“下雨了。”邓伦的的声音很呆滞又虚幻，像海妖的歌声。  
暴雨泼洒飘摇，霹雳连炸连闪，风动了，云动了，整座城市都动了。张梓晨也颤抖，也颤抖，颤抖着，不动了。  
“磊磊最好……磊磊动一下，姐姐难受……”邓伦想挺起腰吃进更多，但腰椎被张梓晨掣在手里，他一动不能动。  
“林书豪算什么？”张梓晨的声音从未这么低沉而稳，他不知道磊磊是谁，但绝不是林书豪，“对你，算什么？”  
他无比接近玫瑰的花蕊。  
“他像……亲哥哥一样，磊，你不许，不许乱吃醋。”邓伦避开了男孩火热的视线，他迎着那张脸，凑上去耳鬓厮磨，把淋漓的汗水蹭在一起。  
张梓晨瞪着眼睛，趁势把邓伦往怀里狠命按，他用力地描摹邓伦的蝴蝶骨和脊椎，拇指的关节隔着一层薄皮薄肉去镂刻一个个骨节，邓伦在他怀里叫。  
没了分寸的阳具横冲直撞，摸索到肠壁上隐秘的凸起就蛮力冲刺，他想这就是林书豪说的被操大的地方，果然被操得像个小肉球。  
邓伦在他腿上颠，春潮一股股喷溅在张梓晨龟头上，两个人都痛苦地享受着肉欲的极乐。  
如果邓伦是朵玫瑰花，恐怕现在花瓣已经软烂地全开，然后张梓晨会看到花蕊里蠕动的蛆虫，看到腐烂的花药。  
“没想到姐姐竟然是妓女啊……”张梓晨玩弄着那粒敏感的凸肉，层层叠叠的肉圈绞得死紧，咬定不放松，就像他们爱得多深一样。  
他感受着邓伦上气不接下气的喘息呻吟和抽搐的细腰长腿，他一点儿负罪感也没有了。他不是僭越者，不是采花贼，他只是做了无数人对邓伦做过的事情，邓伦是因为喜欢，才这么放荡滥交的。  
明明是月亮，是玫瑰，为什么要自甘堕落？为什么要变得这么肮脏？  
邓伦沉浸在欢合的潮水里，听不到张梓晨的话，也听不到风雷暴雨，这是他一个人的欢，他一个人的沉没。  
■  
磊磊：我到了 TaT  
磊磊：姐姐  
磊磊：雨太大了 我去找你吧  
磊磊：我等电梯  
磊磊： 视频通话请求  
■  
张梓晨就那么看着，屏幕亮了又灭，手机绵长地振动着。他觉得烦躁，伸手按掉了红色的拒接键。  
邓伦把头埋在张梓晨肩窝，惊魂未定地吐着气，肠肉包裹着的巨物太嚣张，顶得他前列腺简直像是被捣圆捻扁，瘙痒又酸软。  
粉白的阴茎尖端渗出滴滴清液，抖落在地毯上。  
■  
磊磊：啊啊啊啊啊啊姐姐我错了  
磊磊：我错了我错了 都是这个雨！！！！！  
磊磊： 视频通话请求  
■  
邓伦被张梓晨抱在怀里，惫懒失魂地闭着眼，但穴里和铃口还在淌水。  
张梓晨一手拿着手机，另一只手揽着他，踢开卫生间的门。  
在镜子面前，张梓晨打开手机照明，按下视频接听键，他站在邓伦身后，鸡巴还在邓伦身体里。  
“姐姐——”少年小狗一样懊悔又讨好的声音惊悚地戛然而止。  
邓伦红着眼，似乎完全没注意到面前的屏幕，只注意到肠道里勃勃跳动的阴茎，它涨满，几乎压扁肠肉上的褶皱，邓伦射过几次的阴茎竹根一样垂着，和他一样脱力而疲惫。  
“我要射了。”张梓晨看着屏幕里的邓伦舒服得连连翻出眼白，邓伦靠在他怀里，延宕娇纵地答应着他。  
屏幕里的吴磊在哭，咿咿呜呜地发出声音。  
白浆迸溅在被肏熟的肉道里，邓伦软着身子往下倒，下腹胀得难受，透明的肠液间杂着乳浊淌出穴口，从大腿根往下流。  
张梓晨伸手把手机拿下来，照着邓伦狼藉一片的屁股和腿，软软弯曲的膝盖，邓伦的腿青涩得像个学生的腿，没有肌肉曲线，也没有任何伤疤，只有淫水和精液。  
吴磊吭哧吭哧地哭，听起来特别好笑。  
视频挂断了。  
张梓晨把邓伦压在镜子前，邓伦迷惘地看着。  
“我是谁？”  
“……魔镜魔镜……”邓伦笑了，弧度很傻也很可爱，他依然沉浸于童话，“谁？谁是这个世界上，最爱我的人？”  
邓伦痴迷地看着自己的脸，微微撅起嘴，又眯起上挑的眼：“是我，我自己。”  
张梓晨有些晃神，他只能紧抱着怀里馥郁地腐烂着的玫瑰。  
邓伦并不挣扎，他凝望自己，眼里只有自己。  
因为太漂亮了，当他被欢情欲望冲昏头脑的时候 ，他也不知道自己是谁，但是他知道，漂亮，自己漂亮，要一直看。因为看到这样糜烂美色的人，实在是太少了，少得他数不清。  
邓伦把目光移向镜子里的张梓晨。  
玫瑰呀，月亮呀，狐狸呀，兔子呀，猫呀，这个人的瞳仁里也倒映着这些。  
邓伦很迷惑，为什么这些人爱透过他看那么多东西，却不懂一心一意对他的美丽忠诚呢？一边三心二意，一边为了情意短暂而痛苦，却错过了真正的花期，错过一切璀璨和绚烂。  
果然，品位太差的人才会在面对邓伦时花心，对活生生的美人和死气沉沉的俗世风物感到难以抉择和目不暇接。低审美的人，真的有够痛苦。  
不过没关系，总有一天，他们看到玫瑰看到月亮，看到那几只乱七八糟的小畜生时候，都会发了疯地想他，会恨不得立刻死，看到今夜的回马灯。  
但这些叛徒，只能瞪着今夜的花月死不瞑目。  
因为他是闪电。  
是比烟花还短暂的艳光，寂寞寂寞不过。  
张梓晨第二次进入邓伦的身体时，夜已经很平静，只有门在响。  
有只丧家犬在哭，嘶吼着拍门，暴怒凶残像个匪徒。  
邓伦坐在张梓晨身上，急促地喘息，轻轻咬着自己的舌尖，仰着头任张梓晨在他胸前动作。  
他浑身湿润淋漓，像上岸的美人鲛，海潮拍击他柔情如水的身体，月光羞与他的肌肤同比，玫瑰窥伺着想剽窃他的体香，兔子气红了眼睛，狐狸有坏主意，黑猫闪着幽幽的眼睛。  
邓伦从落地窗向下看，暴雨后的城市变成了护城河，霓虹照亮了巨幅海报，红衣的男人微微仰起头，凤眼飞出美丽和冷漠，白得毫无温度的皮肤浮动高贵共暴虐，下旋的鼻尖倒悬优雅与悲悯，丰润性感的唇亲吻每一个人。  
女王也在积水上看着自己。  
魔镜魔镜告诉我，我是不是最美的人？  
门外的人想进来，但是他进不来，也出不去。


End file.
